Dance With Me
by SexyHugh88
Summary: Charlie wants to make sure that Rose understands something.


**Title:** Dance With Me

**Author:** Jessica

**Pairing (Fandom):** Charlie/Rose (Two and a Half Men)

**Rating:** Safe for everyone.

**Song/Quote:** "Have I Told You Lately?" – Rod Stewart

**Summary:** Charlie wants to make sure that Rose understands something.

**Series:** Musical Love

**Timeline:** Sometime in the future, when they are really together without the complication

of Manny.

**Spoilers:** Minor for Season 8

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. But I keep hoping Charlie will find his way to my place.

**Beta:** -

*crash* "Hell!"

It was 2:30 in the morning and Charlie Harper was sneaking his way through his house, being careful to not wake his brother and nephew. He moved his way around the fallen table and safely made it to the kitchen.

After picking up the items he was looking for, Charlie quickly and without incident (_Alan has got to stop rearranging furniture_) made it out the front door.

Five minutes later, Charlie was in front of Rose's door. Raising his hand to knock, he hoped she would be able to hear him at the door from her bedroom upstairs. After a few minutes of waiting, the door was pulled open. In front of him, clad in penguin pajamas, dark curls wild around her face, was his girlfriend.

"Charlie?"

"Hey baby. Can I come in?"

Rose opened the door further and stepped aside. "What's wrong? Are Alan and Jake okay?"

"Yeah, the dummies are fine. Just wanted to see you." With his free hand, Charlie grabbed Rose's and pulled her towards the balcony doors.

Smiling, Rose let herself be pulled and opened the doors when they stopped in front of them. "Charlie. You were going to see me in less than eight hours."

"True." Charlie smiled and leaned in for a short kiss. "This couldn't wait that long." Setting up the iPod and portable speakers he had brought along, he fiddled with the controls until he found the song he was looking for.

Rose stood next to him, watching with a bemused look on her face. When she heard the opening piano strains, her eyes widened and she looked at him in amazement.

Charlie turned to look at her and opened his arms in invitation. "Dance with me?"

Rose nodded and stepped into his arms.

Have I told you lately that I love you

Have I told you there's no one else above you

Fill my heart with gladness

Take away all my sadness

Ease my troubles that's what you do

Charlie wrapped his right arm tight around her back and held her right hand against his chest. Rose smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

For the morning sun in all its glory

Greets the day with hope and comfort too

You fill my life with laughter

And somehow you make it better

Ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine

And its yours and its mine like the sun

And at the end of the day

We should give thanks and pray

To the one, to the one

Rose giggled lightly as Charlie spun her away, kissed her hand, and then pulled her back against him.

Have I told you lately that I love you

Have I told you there's no one else above you

Fill my heart with gladness

Take away all my sadness

Ease my troubles that's what you do

Charlie rested his chin lightly on the top of her head and began to sing along with the song.

There's a love that's divine

And its yours and its mine like the sun

And at the end of the day

We should give thanks and pray

To the one, to the one

Rose sniffled, rubbing her eyes against his chest and snuggled closer.

And have I told you lately that I love you

Have I told you there's no one else above you

You fill my heart with gladness

Take away my sadness

Ease my troubles that's what you do

Take away all my sadness

Fill my life with gladness

Ease my troubles that's what you do

Take away all my sadness

Fill my life with gladness

Ease my troubles that's what you do

As the song came to a close, the couple stopped moving. Rose lifted her head and Charlie pulled her up for a kiss.

After a minute, Rose pulled away. "That's why you knocked on my door at 2:30 in the morning? To dance with me and tell me you love me?"

Charlie looked a bit bashful. "Well, when you put it like that…yeah."

Rose laughed and pressed a kissed to his cheek. "I love you too Charlie. "


End file.
